


You Can Never Leave

by QueenFandom



Series: CQ Challenge [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFandom/pseuds/QueenFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Age of Ultron.  Based on the song Hotel California by The Eagles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Never Leave

Tony flew toward the church, flying past the empty buildings. 

**_“On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_ **

**_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air”_ **

Time was running out before the city would fall out of the sky and crash into the earth unless they could figure out how to stop it.

**_“Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_ **

**_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_ **

**_I had to stop for the night”_ **

He felt there was something missing, they didn't know where Ultron was hiding. 

**_“There she stood in the doorway;_ **

**_I heard the mission bell_ **

**_And I was thinking to myself,_ **

**_‘This could be Heaven or this could be Hell’”_ **

He hadn't told the team yet, but he was almost positive they wouldn't react well to him telling them that they wouldn't be making it out according to the odds. They might be able to destroy the city but, they would make it off in time.

He remembered the lyrics to a song he had heard in passing,

_ "You can check-out any time you like, _

_ But you can never leave!" _

He landed in the church just as the other Avengers arrived.


End file.
